when Harry and james met
by crazy4darrencriss
Summary: how Harry and James met every two chapters the same told in POV of the other starting with Harry's.
1. chapter 1

The day Harry met James was when he was working at the Hutch, a bar and grill his dad Tony owned. when Harry noticed a tall lean man with stunning eyes and a Jude Law haircut. He never thought he had seen a better looking man in his life apart from his ex-boyfriend Ste.

Thank you thought Harry since it was the summer and school was out that he was able to be there.

"Hey Harry, snap out of it, new customer just walked in," said Harry's dad Tony.

"Oh yeah sorry."

With menu in hand Harry nervously walked over to the attractive man in a light blue suit sitting at a table.

"Harry didn't say anything as he approached the man's table. As he placed the menu down on the table a fork fell to the floor.

" I'll get that," said Harry nervously.

Harry bent down to pick up the fork.

"Nice view,' Harry heard thr man say.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry as he stood up with fork in hand.

"Nice view," said the man again facing the village.

"Yes," said Harry not knowing what else to say.

"Look over the menu, I'll be back shortly." As Harry walked away he thought he heard the man say 'please do.'

Harry walked over to the bar and grabbed a glass of ice water to cool himself down, god thatan was Hot with a capital H. The water felt good going down his throat and it relaxed him enough to do his job.

"Sorry about that," Harry said more relaxed than before as he placed a new fork on the handsome man's table.

"Whay can I get you?" Harry asked calmly.

"I'll have a mimosa and your number."

Wow was this guy flirting with me, thought Harry feeling uncomfortable and a bit flattered.

"I can get you that mimosa, but don't think my dad would approve of the other."

"A daddy's boy."

Harry didn't respond just walked away.

"What he want," asked Tony.

"Nothing I can't handle," said Harry putting all the ingredients together in a wine glass.

Harry returned to the out spoken man's table and placed the drink down.

"Sorry for my bluntness before, I'm James, James Nightingale."

"I'm Harry Thompson, my dad owns this place."

"Nice to meet you Harry."

"Can I get you something to eat?" asked Harry.

"Nothing I want."

"So finish your drink, pay, and get out."

 **HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE BEGINNING. IM NOT HOME AT THE MOMENT NO LAPTOP WITH ME TYPING IT ALL ON MY PHONE. I'LL BE HOME IN 9 DAYS SO I WILL HAVE MANY CHAPTERS UP THEN.**


	2. 2

When James met Harry ot was truly the best day of his life, he didn't have to worry about his mother's bad ways or Mac his so called father beating on him for spilt milk or by just being gay.

James was walking around Hollyoaks village when he turned around and noticed a stunning young man by the window of the bar The Hutch, the man was talking to an older gentleman.James wasn't hungry or thirsty, but needed to get closer to the younger man that was the first man to make him feel anything for a long time.

When James walked into The Hutch he noticed the attractive man looking at him, but didn't make it seem as if he knew, but how could he not if their eyes met.

He heard the older man call the ypumger one by name, so Harry was his name.

James enjoyed the nervousness of the younger man he now knew as Harry grom over hearing it as he came over to his table better yet enjoyed the view of Harry's ass as he bent over to pick up yhe fork he dropped.

"Nice view," said James, shit did I just sae that out loud, thought James.

"Excuse me?" asked Harry blushing.

"Nice view," said James pretending it was the village he liked and not the handsome stranger.

"Yes," Harry said shyly.

"Look over the menu, I'll be back shortly."

"Oh please do," James said loud enough so only Harry could hear it as he walked away.

Still like before James wasn't hungry or thirsty, but since he was there he decided to order his mom's favorite drink and more than anything he wanted Harry's number.

Harry came back with a clean fork.

"Sorry about that," said Harry while placing the fork on the table. James couldn't stop staring at Harry's fingers.

"What can I get you?" asked Harry.

"I'll have a mimosa and your number," James said boldly

James saw Harry think and blush.

"I can get you the mimosa, but don't think my dad would approve of the other.

So Harry was younger than James thought.

"A daddy's boy,"James teased.

Harry didn't respond just walked away.

James over heard Harry talking to his dad and James smiled.

"Sorry for my bluntness before," said James when Harry came back. James wasn't sorry, but he could tell harry was nervous around him. " I'm James, James Nightingale I'm new in town."

"I'm Harry Thompson, my dad owns this place."

"Nice to meet you Harry," it truly was thought James.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" Harry asked.

James looked Harry up and down woth his eyes.

"Nothing I want."

"So finish your drink, pay, and get out,"

Oh James liked the boy even more, but did as told and left a Harry a hefty tip.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day Harry was in The Hutch distracted as eh was cleaning up the bar counter with a wet rag.

"Harry, you've been cleaning that same spot for ten minutes now," said Tony.

"Sorry dad, just lots on my mind," said Harry mostly James on his mind, the first time in a long time another man was on his mind besides his ex and then's when he noticed James staring at him through the window with a devilish smile, Harry looked away.

"Harry that guy from yesterday is back," said Tony.

Harry grabbed a menu from the bar counter and walked over to James.

"Order something and get out," said Harry demanding .

"And good morning to you too," said James with that same wicked smile.

"I mean it James," said Harry still angry

"Well, since only thing i want is your number so I think I'll be leaving now."

"Good Idea and take this with you," said Harry giving back the money James gave to him the morning before.

"Keep it, lets say i ordered four mimosas instead of one, that should cover it and keep what's left."

James stood from the chair and left without another word.

Harry walked back to the counter where his dad was.

"What's the deal with him?" asked Tony

"He wants my number and i won't give it to him."

"He's even older than your ex."

"Yes, thanks for pointing that out dad."

"Sorry son," said Tony with a laugh.

"I miss Set, a part of me will always love him. Wish he didn't have to leave town with John Paul," said Harry close to tears.

"I wish he wanted to stay and raise a family with me, but I'm just some kid, he'll always see me as such."

"Don't say that, you're intelligent and funny."

Harry laughed, "You have to say that, you're my dad."

"Yes, but doesn't hurt that it's true."

"Cheers dad."


	4. Chapter 4

James couldn't sleep since he had a beautiful blond hair blue eyes young man on his mind, so when it was a quarter to eight in the morning he got out of bed and got dressed up in lean dark purple slacks and purple sweater and walked around the village again stopping at The Hutch. Even cleaning the counter Harry seemed even more handsome then the day before.

James walked in and sat down at the same table as the previous day.

"Order something and get out," said Harry taking James by surprise

"And good morning to you too," said James try to give Harry his sexy smile.

"I mean it James," said Harry still angry

"Well, since only thing i want is your number so I think I'll be leaving now."

"Good Idea and take this with you," said Harry taking the money James had given him as a tip the day before.

"Keep it, lets say I ordered four mimosas instead of one, that should cover it and keep what's left."

James watched Harry put the money in his right pants pocket, then he got up from from his chair and without a word walked out of the bar/grill, but didn't go far James watched Harry talking to his dad about something that seemed to change his mood, he looked as though Harry was about to cry. James was never the one to have any feelings or understand someone else, but he felt pained for him as he could see unshed tears cloud his beautiful baby blues.

James smiled wen he saw Harry laugh and knew he was up lifted by whatever his dad had just said.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on Harry was playing some basketball with his mat Zach when he noticed James watching them, he was even more handsome than he had been those times at the hutch the look James was giving him made him stop playing and look back. the intense look in James dark blue almost hazel eyes made him weak in the knees.

"Oh come on mate what you doing?" asked Zach.  
Harry didn't say anything.  
Zach took the ball out of harry's hands and thats when he saw he saw the older man looking at Harry.

"who's that man?" asked Zach tapping harry on the right shoulder.

"What man?" asked Harry playing stupid.

"The man looking at you dude,"

"Oh, um, no one," Harry still playing stupid.

"Yeah right," said Zach laughing, "You're totally blushing" whispered Zach in Harry's right ear.

"Am not," laughed harry as he playfully pushed Zach away from him.

"Hello boys, can I play?"

Harry turned around around and it was James.

"Don't think so old man," said harry in a laughing mattered way.

"I'm not that old Harry."

"Yeah right, I bet you're older than his ex-boyfriend," said Zach.

Harry pushed Zach playfully again.

"Oh is that so?" James asked as he looked down at Harry.

Harry could see mischief in James' eyes.

"Come on guys, let me play," begged James as he put down his briefcase.

"Fine James, lets play."

Zach threw the ball at James and he caught it

At the end of the game James tied with Zach no surprise there , they were both tall. It was getting late so they didn't play to see who the winner would be, but said they would play against each other another time.  
"Nice meeting you Zach," said James shaking his hand.

"And you too James."

Zach grabbed his school bag and put the ball in it. then placed it on his back.

"Need a lift," asked Zach to Harry.

"No,I'll be fine."

"Ok, good night."

"Night."

Off went Zach.

James bent to get his briefcase and Harry watched him walk over to him.

"Need a ride?" asked James.

"No, I'll be fine. I want to walk home."

"Can I join you?" asked James with a smile.

"Look here James," said Harry no very nicely as he walked closer to James. "You can't have my number and most importantly you cannot know where I live, you got that?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Good now good night."

With that said Harry walked off and James walked in the opposite direction.

 **Sorry took a long time to post this. i kept typing it out on the writing program i have and for some reason would not let me save it.**


	6. Chapter 6

James had just walked out of the court and noticed Harry playing basketball with someone he never saw before at the park across the street from the court house. He noticed that harry saw him staring at him and Harry stared back.

The tall black said something to Harry and Harry laughed, which made Harry look like an angel, it made James want to get closer.

"Hello boys, can I play?" James asked without even thinking about it.

Harry turned around around and it was James.

"Don't think so old man," said harry in a laughing mattered way.

"I'm not that old Harry," said James sounding hurt.

"Yeah right, I bet you're older than his ex-boyfriend," said Harry's friend.

So Harry was gay and had an ex, who would break up with a god like creature like shit I'm sounding like a girl, thought James.

"Oh is that so?" asked James teasingly. "Come on guys, let me play," begged James just so he could spend more time with Harry as he put his briefcase down on the ground.

"Fine James, lets play," James could tell that Harry wasn't thrilled about the idea of him playing

Harry's friend threw the ball at James and he caught it as he winked at Harry.

By the end of the game approximately a half an hour later, Zach, which James found out was his name during the game and James were tied.

"Good game boys, haven't played in years," said James out of breath.

"Maybe we can play together again sometime," said Zach, happily.

"To break the tie, but only if Harry approves," said James looking at Harry and Harry nodded.

"Nice meeting you Zach," said James shaking his hand being friendly.

"And you too James."

Zach grabbed his school bag and put the ball in it. then placed it on his back.

James was watching Zach and Harry talk about Zach giving hi him a ride home, but he wouldn't take the offer, James smiled. Maybe just maybe Harry wanted to spend more time with him, yeah wishful thinking.

"Need a ride?" asked James.

"No, I'll be fine. I want to walk home."

James wouldn't have mind walking at night with a handsome young thing by his side, plus it was late he wanted to make sure he got home alright.

"Can I join you?" asked James with a smile.

"Look here James," a tone of voice that made James back up a bit. "You can't have my number and most importantly you cannot know where I live, you got that?"

James wasn't even thinking that, but whatever, but he guessed that he was right.

"Yeah I got it," James replied, what more could he have said anyway.

"Good now good night."

James whispered 'good night' so only he could hear it as he watched Harry walk away. Once James couldn't see him anymore he walked the opposite direction although he didn't like it not one little bit. 


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry took me a long time to post another chapter I had lost my notebook with the chapters written in it and I just found it now so here's chapter 7 and i'll post 8 in a little bit as well.**

If Harry was honest with himself he would say he was flattered by all the attention he was receiving from James. He hadn't felt wanted in a long time, things he thought about with his eyes wide open at almost one in the morning having someone to cuddle up with next to him in bed, James was taller so be nice to cuddle into him. Harry missed soft kisses on his cheek walking him up to start the day and he missed being able to love someone in return. Ste was the first and only person he ever loved and thought they were soul mates, that they were meant to be together forever, but who was he kidding, he needed to grow up.

Harry was young, but knew what love was. Harry was loving,kind,smart, and good looking so people had told him and sometimes he would forget it all. How could he be all those things and yet still be all alone. he was only 7 years younger than his ex, but felt so much younger since he couldn't give Ste what he wanted, but in time he could have if given the chance, but Ste couldn't wait and so he fell back in love with his ex-husband.

Harry dried away the tears that were forming and got up. He grabbed his work clothing from the day before that were on his dresser and a clean towel and walked into the bathroom to take a cool shower.

Once dressed, he put his wallet in his jeans pocket and took his house keys and spare ket to The Hutch from the night stand and left the house quietly to not wake up his dad, forgetting his cell phone charging by his bed.

As he made it closer to The Hutch he thought he saw a shadow following him, he turned around and it was gone, so he continued to walk.

"Hello, anyone there?" asked Harry out loud as he saw the shadow appear again.

"Hi, just me," said James coming out of the darkness.

"Stop spying on me."

"I wasn't, well I was concerned and curious where you were heading."

"I am not your concern," said Harry not too nicely.

"What are you doing up at two in the morning anyway, can you just cuddle up to a stuff animal or something?"

Harry turned red in the face from anger his body tightening up as if getting ready to punch James in the face.

James laughed. "I was joking , lighten up, besides why you sup so early?" said jJames as Harry was opening the door to The Hutch.

"Not your concern, now will please leave me alone."

"Just starting a conversation."

"Well as you can tell, I don't want to talk to you," said Harry as he put the lights on.

"Alright, I get it, good night."

James left and Harry felt cold and more alone than ever before. he thought as he sat down on a chair . He placed his head on the table and fell asleep.

 **Sorry my chapters are short never was any good with long descriptions.**


	8. Chapter 8

James couldn't sleep for he was worried about Harry, he was the first person he ever worried about. He jumped up from the bed still in his dark blue suit from the trail just hours before. He put his shoes on and an off white trench coat and grabbed his wallet and his keys and ran out the door.

The first place he had in mind of going to was the park he had been playing basketball at with Harry and Zach, when he got there it was pitch dark nothing too see there, then he looked across the street at the court house he works at and it was also dark no light silhouetting it. James didn't know what he was looking for but he felt uneasy and knew he had to keep on walking.

As he was about to head home he saw that handsome man that invaded his dreams for the past two nights. He hid out of view, but could see Harry walking to his dads bar and tagged along in hiding.

"Hello, anyone there?" James heard Harry say.

"Just me," James replied walking out of the darkness.

"Stop spying on me," Harry said not too happily.

"I wasn't, I was concerned and curious of where you were heading."

"I am not your concern," James was shocked by Harry's tone.

"What are you doing up at two in the morning anyway, can you just cuddle up to a stuffed animal or something," said James teasing about how young he was, like how Harry teased him about how old he was earlier, but he could tell that Harry didn't like that when his demeanor changed and so James laughed to lighten up the mood.

"I was just joking, lighten up, besides why are you up so early," said James as Harry opened the door to The Hutch.

"Not any of your concert, now will you please leave me alone."

"Just starting conversation," said James sounding a bit hurt, couldn't Harry tell he just wanted to be friends.

"Well as you can tell, I don't want to talk to you," said Harry as James watched him put the lights on.

"All right, I got it good night," said James even though it was morning.

James left, but watched Harry as he placed his head on the table.

James was intrigued by Harry, his ex must have done something really bad to someone so kind, quiet, and handsome, and he wanted to learn more about him, but he had to stop trying so hard.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke up to someone tapping his shoulders.

"No wonder you weren't home," said Tony placing Harry's cell phone on the table.

"I called you, you left it in your room."

"Sorry dad, I couldn't sleep I took a walk and fell asleep here.'

"It's OK, I have an extra uniform in the back, go put it on and get to work."

"Thanks.

When Harry got back to the front of the bar he saw James sitting at the same table he had been sitting at since day one.

"James is back," said Tony.

"Yeah I see dad."Harry grabbed a menu and walked over to James and thew down the menu on the table and walked away.

"What do you want?" asked Harry not too nicely.

"Caffeinated coffee and a toasted plan bagel with butter and jam," said James finally acting like the customer he was.

Harry walked away from James and walked back to the counter and gave the order to Scott the sous chef.

A few minutes later Harry gave James his breakfast and walked away.

Harry and Tony watched James as he sipped on his coffee and read the morning news paper.

Harry went over to the other customers and didn't bother with James for the went of the time he was there.

Tony finished waiting on James, for Harry had, had enough of James behavior towards him, he made him feel uncomfortable and felt like a piece of meat. At first Harry felt good, but enough was enough.

When Harry noticed that James had left, he walked over to the table and noticed money on the table, he took it and place it in the register. James couldn't buy him.


End file.
